1. Field of the Invention
This invention utilizes a highly heat efficient heater to transmit heat to the heating nozzle of a glue gun, and only uses direct DC power source (six-watt battery) to provide energy to the heating nozzle to provide high temperature and high thermal efficiency to melt glue rods to enable the operation of the glue gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The heat transfer method of the conventional glue gun generally utilizes an external AC power source to provide heat of high temperature to the heating nozzle via a heater. As the heater is bulky in volume, it is impossible to be located close to the outlet of the glue gun. Hence, it is necessary to use a long tube to transmit melted liquid glue to the outlet of the glue gun. Further, it is necessary to transfer heat to the tube, and to mount several pre-heaters around the tube. The pre-heaters are energized by AC power to melt the glue rod within the tube, so as to proceed with the adhering operation of the glue gun. However, a large amount of energy will be wasted in the transmission to the tube, and the time for pre-heating is long. As a consequence, it is necessary to wait for the heating of the glue gun for two to three minutes before it can melt the glue rod. Although the pre-heating time is not very long, since the melted glue within the tube will not be cooled at once after the glue gun is turned off, it will therefore make the melted glue flow out of the gun, even after the glue gun is turned off. Accordingly, the operation is very inconvenient, and the glue rod is wasted.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the heat transmission structure for a glue gun so as to obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a structure of a heating nozzle of a glue gun, which includes two heaters (preferably made of one which is formed by sintering a heating resistor enclosed with ceramic), so as to decrease the length of the heating nozzle, and can be pre-heated within a very short time and is compact in size, and wherein heating efficiency is high and power consumption is small, and the glue can be cooled rapidly, so as to avoid melting glue flowing out of the glue gun when the glue gun is turned off, and a direct heating method is used to melt the glue.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a structure of a heating nozzle of a glue gun which utilizes four number four batteries to supply power to the heating nozzle, and may be also connected with an external power supply or power adaptor to obtain power.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a structure of a heating nozzle for a glue gun includes a nozzle, a rubber ring and a rubber tubular member, the nozzle being provided with two heaters formed by a heat resistant and highly heat efficient element and assembled with the rubber ring and the rubber tubular member to form a nozzle assembly, wherein by means of connection in series and parallel with a battery chamber, a control switch and a LED indicator, the nozzle assembly is supplied with a 6-volt DC power source or externally connected with an AC power source or a power adapter to make the nozzle to melt a glue rod for proceeding with adhesion operation.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.